Bookworm
by BrokenDiadem
Summary: This story follows Abigail and Savanah as their lives entangle with the lives of the Winchester's. The hunting community has made them pariahs, but will they be able to find what they are looking for in each other. The Winchesters bring death and sorrow to those closest to them, are these ladies immune? Or will they be consumed by the pit as well?


Hello! This is my first attempt at a long story! Please read and review! I am always looking for constructive criticism! There will be smut throughout the story though, so if you don't like to read it, then skip over it! Have fun reading and please review.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle

Our scene takes us to a small town. It was quiet with cute little coffee shops and as many mom and pop businesses as there were people lined the main drag through town. The same things happened here every day. The coffee shops and one diner would be busy around seven in the morning as people got ready to open their stores. The street would fill up with people looking in the shops. The coffee shops and diner would fill up again around eleven as the lunch rush headed in. There would be more people on the street, shopping and hurrying to get from one store to another. Then five o'clock in the evening would arrive and the more professional businesses would release their workers. The bars would fill up and drinks will flow. Then they start to taper off, around 10 o'clock in the evening, and people would go home.

This is where our story begins, the tapering off at a bar. O'Malley's Irish Pub is easily the sleaziest bar in town, unfortunately, this is where our dear Abigail (Gail for short) finds her self. Gail checks her phone as the Tony, the bartender, slides a glass of wine her way. She looks up and smiles appreciatively.

"You know, I cant believe that you're here by yourself!" a voice exclaims behind her. Gail turns around to see Savanah, her older sister, with her hands on her hips and a murderous look in her eyes. "Well, you had to close up shop and I was thirsty." Gail explained, shrugging. This is not the first time that Gail left Vee to close by herself, not that she couldn't manage perfectly without her. Vee's eyes softened when she looked at Gail. Vee recognized the pain in her sister's eyes. She new that today was going to be rough. It had been three years ago today that Gail's husband was taken from her. Vee sat down at the bar and ordered a Shirley Temple; she rarely drank and today was not a day that she wanted to forget.

The sister's sat in silence drinking their drinks and keeping themselves occupied, Gail with her phone and Vee with her book. The door opened, letting in the sticky heat. Vee glanced up and had to do a double take. Two men, neither of whom the sister's have ever seen before, walked in. Vee's eyes raked up their bodies, tall and slim while the other was shorter and muscular.

Vee got caught staring by the shorter one; his piercing green eyes cut through her like knife through hot butter. She bit her lip and looked down, only to hear Gail giggle and feel a nudge. She looked up at her sister and to what her sister was giggling at. It was the two men, they were coming over here. Panic rose through Vee, so she threw money on the bar to pay for their drinks and pulled her sister past the men and straight out the door, not bothering to look at them again.

"You know, they wouldn't have bothered to come over to us if you were staring like a kid in a candy store." Gail sniped. Vee sighed, "I know that. I couldn't help myself. It's not every day that men like that come through our small town. Besides, what if they hit on you? I didn't think that you'd like that, on today of all days."

Gail nodded, silently thanking her older sister. Yes, they were extremely attractive, but she shouldn't be thinking about other men today. Today was Daniel's day. She got into their little sky blue Volkswagen Beetle and closed her eyes. The ride home was quiet. Each woman trapped in her own thoughts. Gail thinking about Daniel and Vee thinking about those handsome strangers and his beautiful green eyes.

Vee pulled up into their driveway and turned off the engine. She stomped the strangers out of her mind and headed inside, followed closely by Gail. They said goodnight to each other; Vee went upstairs to her room while Gail went downstairs.

Gail turned on her bedroom light, undressed and went to sleep. No more tears today, she decided to herself. She closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly, matching each breath with one count. Before she could realize that she was drifting off, she became unconscious.

Vee slowly walked up the stairs, still thinking about that green eyed stranger. She then thought about how long it had been since she was with a man, oh and she would bet that her stranger would have given her something no one else was ever able to. The need pooled into her belly and she groaned a little. Gail would just tell her to get a boyfriend, but she didn't want one. She wanted to feel the strangers hands over her. No one in this town has ever been able to satisfy her. _Oh well,_ she thought, _perks of living in a small town._

Vee walked into her bathroom and shred her clothes. She turned on the hot water and waited for her tub to fill up. While she waited, she lit some candles and turned on her computer to bring up her music. Classical music filled the room as steam started to file out into the rest of her room, signaling that her tub was almost ready. She put some soap in the running water and waited for a few minutes so the tub could get nice and frothy until turning the faucet off. She stepped into the tub and quietly moaned as the hot water surrounded her, loosening up her tense muscles.

Vee began humming to the music as she sunk deeper into her tub. She didn't care that her sister thought that her tub was a waste of money, it covered her entire body, even when her knees were bent making it totally worth it. Gail faded from her minds eye as the green eyed stranger faded in. She spent a good twenty minutes soaking in the tub, thinking about her stranger until she decided that she needed to take care of her problem. She stood up, getting out of the tub, and toweled off. She moved to her bed and laid across the tops of her sheets.

 _A soft smile spread across the strangers lips. They were in her book shop, towards the back. No one else was in the store. He walked closer to her, pushing her up against the self along the back wall._ Vee began to rub her breasts, sliding her thumbs across her nipple. _The stranger leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving to cup her breasts. The stranger removed her shirt and began kissing down her neck._ Vee started to rub her neck where she imagined her stranger kissing her. Soft moans started to fill the room.

 _The stranger had now moved them onto her desk in the back. The one where she spent so many hours pouring over books. He slid off her pencil skirt while she took off his shirt and began to undo his belt._ Vee slid the hand on her neck down between the valley of her breasts, even lower still to her abdomen. She spread her legs and began rubbing small, slow circles on her clit. _The stranger slipped a finger inside of her, pumping in and out softly. Moans escaped her mouth as the stranger began pumping faster._ Her breathing increased as she slid a finger into her wet core. She began pumping in and out as she imagined that the stranger would do to her.

 _Vee pulled the strangers pant's down, taking his boxers with them. His cock sprang free and the stranger guided it to her opening. He kissed her fully on the mouth as he pushed deep inside her._ Vee took out the rubber toy hidden in her bedside drawer and turned it on. The soft buzzing could be heard over her breathy moans. She slid the toy into her opening, imagining the thrusting motion that the stranger would use. She started slowly, then picked up pace as she felt her orgasm nearing.

She was not being gentle with herself as she increased the intensity of the vibrations and the rate of sliding in and out of her wet folds. All of a sudden, she broke through and came hard. She used her fingers to massage her clit as she rode out her orgasm. She turned the toy off and slowly removed it. It was glistening with her juices as she moved to the bathroom to wash it off. Vee put the toy back where it belonged and got under the covers. She fell asleep quickly tonight, dreaming of the green eyed man.

The following morning was busy. The girls were getting ready, preparing lunches and coffee. Gail made her and her sister breakfast. They talked about plans for the day and profit margins and the men last night. Girl talk, Daniel used to call it. They left for the bookstore early that day, excited to get a head start on the day. The store was very busy this morning, but after lunch they were dead. "Maybe we should close up shop for the day? Go out and do some shopping?" Vee suggested to her little sister. Gail rolled her eyes and said, "You know that we usually pick up around six."

"It was only a suggestion," Vee said defensively. Gail smiled at her sister and threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her that she had just picked up. As the little ball hit Vee's forehead, the door opened, and who should walk in? Oh, but our handsome strangers of course.


End file.
